For the love of Gods!
by dontlettherainstopyou
Summary: Three gods want to gain power, one for himself, one to have her ways ;) and one for everyone. They all will use a group of people to do this, one may cause more harm then they expect though. Two guys fall for the same girl one has had her since she was young another just met her they both want her though. Whose love will shine brighter? Which God will win?
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri a young man who loves someone he uses the most, he didn't want to harm her so he kept her as a slave until she was old enough to be his. As she aged she fell more in love, which caused him to be meaner to her. He didn't want his love to ever figure it out. Scared she would refuse him, he kidnapped her when she was young child now at the age of seventeen he is starting to change so she can be his. One thing he cannot get out of his mind is having her to be his, to be in his bed, even more to be in his arms.

Rose, the young girl who was kidnapped cannot remember her past just Dimitri. She's been his slave for more than ten years, and she has come to hate him. She just wants to escape before she's eighteen; she knows he plans to have her in his bed, to have her virginity. Knowing this will happen she has been making plans for a couple of months to escape, and that's where the Goddess Aphrodite has a plan to help her escape. Little does Rose know Aphrodite isn't trying to help her but to get Dimitri for herself. Athena is there to but she is trying to convince Rose to stay with Dimitri; she believes they will help the gods become stronger to the people.

Adrian is a small royal who gets any woman he wants and see's Rose escaping and has a plan to have her for his own. Hades who is trying to make the gods weaker has convinced him Rose will be the best thing he has ever had and that they must sleep together. Once they do Adrian will be stronger and can do whatever he wants. But Hades has lied to his face; he only wants Rose to be away from Dimitri. So he can be the most powerful god there is.

P.O.V Dimitri

"Where could she be? I told her to be here, she better not disobey me again. She is my slave! She must listen to me, I have taught her better than this. I have had her over ten years now she cannot keep doing this!" I paced back and forth trying to think of a punishment for my slave Rose. Maybe I could I make her wash all my clothes again, nahh to easy for her now. She is almost eighteen now and I cannot have her running around.

"You called master?" Rose entered my chambers dressed in a long silky dress that showed her every curve.

"Yes, where have you been? I have my seamstress make you a new work outfit." I said with a smirk, this outfit will show more than curves on her. She looked at me with anger she hated when I gave her new outfits each more reveling than the last. This one will come up to mid thigh and stop with a slit up the sides and across the chest is a very low cut, that has strings to pull it only a smidge tighter to show off her large chest. "Put this on." I tossed the dress at her. "Then report back to be to show me how it looks." She left as she rolled her eyes. And I sat on my bed waiting to see her.

P.O.V Rose

How could he do this again? It's the third time this month! He just wants me to show my body so he can drool. What a typical man! Or so I think I hear other slaves gossip about men, they are allowed to leave I am not. I have been in this place as long as I can remember, he used to be nice to me when I was young but since I aged thirteen he has become a jerk. I know he plans to have me when I am eighteen the other women told me so. He has had only three women before, but that again was when I was younger.

I went into a small room where I slept, if I had to change it would be out of his sights. As I pulled on the dress I could tell this would very small and a tight fit. I looked in the water for my reflection and I had to admit I was sexy, but I didn't want him to think that. He would use it against me so he could drool even more!

"Rose, Dimitri says to hurry. Or you will get extra chores." Abby said as she peeked in. "Oh dear again? This man will not stop will he?" She was way older than me she's had five kids but each died and she practically raised me so I was like her child.

"He won't ever stop. Abby we need to leave!" I looked at her; she shut the door as she walked in so no one would hear. "Please take me home with you. Before he has me." She looked down before replying.

"Sweetie he cares for you, he just doesn't know how to show it. I see it in his eyes, he's always wanted you. Give it a chance; he could be the sweetest thing you will ever have." And with that she left not giving me time to even say a word.

"I guess I should go see him then" I said with pain in my voice, I walked down the hall taking my time to get back to his chambers. I stopped to look out a window, "Why can't it be that simple?" I wondered to myself. I walked further down to his door, I knocked before entering.

"Rose, enter." He voice boomed through the door. I opened the door and slowly walked in. "Rose how can you look so perfect? And yet be so dirty?" he said, and I am sure he didn't want an answer. I spun a 360 to show it to him before heading back to the door. "Oh Rose come here," I walked up to him feeling as if he was going to have his way with me. "Can you fetch the chief and tell him I am having a small gathering of friends tonight so make the best dish he can?" Great his friends will be here, now he has to show me off.

P.O.V Athena

"I believe we have our couple." I said in excitement. Hades looked at me in disgust, while Aphrodite did her hair. Hades has hated her since they were no longer together.

"That is a lie! She cannot be with him." Hades always argued with me. He looked at a Aphrodite then at me. "You won't win this!"

Finally after a long pause Aphrodite chirped in. "That Dimitri looks delicious I must have him, Rose doesn't want him, so I can just have him." It was like her to always want someone, and since she has slept with most of the Gods she wanted a mortal.

"Hunny you do not want him, when you have Zeus." Hades said with disgust. He was just jealous because she dumped him for Zeus.

"Well I bet he's bigger than Zeus! And better." She said with a wink. Hades erupted like a volcano.

"You are such a slut! Why have a mortal!" He was shaking now.

"Oh calm down, you're just mad because what we had is gone, but it was fun wasn't it?" She winked again, Hades was right she is a slut. Hades didn't say another word he just vanished. "Well Athena I must have him! After I am done Rose can keep him." She turned and walked back to her cloud.

"Well I cannot let that happen!" I said with disgust this time. She cannot do that, they will bring us power, and she doesn't realize she needs that yet. And Hades? What will he do? I know him already he will do anything to destroy this, but what will it be?

**Okay I wanted to make a new story. So is it good? Aha I hope so I really like Greek gods so I thought I could include them in this.**


	2. Chapter 2: escape

P.O.V Rose

After doing all his chores and fetching his wine Dimitri finally passed out in his chambers. There he was clutching the bottle for dear life and yet he looked so peaceful. If it wasn't for the way he's treated me for years I might not have minded become his. After he was drop dead sexy and the thought of him kissing me made my mind go wild. I had escape before he could do any of that. I mean if I didn't I may never escape and actually fall in love with the guy. Tonight was the night, I was going to leave and no one would stop me.

I shut his chamber door slowly so it wouldn't make a sound, and then snuck into my room to fetch my things. All I had was a couple of dresses and a blanket but I knew I might need them. Then I ran out of my room and down a hall, guards stood at the foot of the stairs that led outside. Would they recognize me? I hope not, I looked around for any servants or other slaves that knew who I am. None in sight I quickly ran down the steps and stopped just before they ended.

"Yah this can get boring, but it's a job and I need the money for food. I don't even know why he hires us, all we do is stand here." One of the guards said with a hushed tone.

"Can you help me load the food out of my wagon?" I young lady said, she didn't sound like she's been here before. They went to help leaving the door way clear. I hurriedly ran down the rest of the steps and ducked into the back of a wagon. And coved myself with my blanket, only a couple of minutes passed before someone hopped on to leave, I heard them softly hum an old song. A song that seemed so familiar, but couldn't remember who sang it to me before it was like a dream. The wagon ride lasted only an hour, which made me so soar. When it stopped I waited my turn to leave, after hearing the footsteps of the wagon driver leave I quickly fled the wagon not looking back.

P.O.V Adrian.

I woke up in bed with a strange woman next to me. She had wrapped herself in my sheets, leaving me exposed. This wasn't the first time this has happened, I get drunk and have a woman come over to sleep with, after all who likes to sleep alone? I pushed myself out of bed and into my bathroom, only to see my reflection in the bath water. Why didn't my servants empty it?

"Well Adrian, it seems you enjoyed yourself once again." That voice was all too familiar. I turned around to see a dark figure in the corner. He stood over six feet tall and had long dark brown hair with deep blue eyes.

"Isn't it a litter early Hades? Are you going to tell me that if I get more people to worship you I can live forever again?" I was one in only a few that worshipped Hades daily, and whenever he seemed to visit me he would tell his grand plot to help me live forever.

"Well I just wanted to tell you of this amazing woman who will give you the powers of a God. Plus this woman is beautiful beyond belief." His tone was serious and I fell for it.

"Where is this woman?" if she was beautiful I would not let her leave my sights.

"Now now, you must hear me out. There is another man after her, you must show her you want her before he can have her. Once you sleep with her heart may become yours. I am not promising that though." There always seemed to be a catch.

"Tell me where she is." I didn't care anymore I just needed facts.

"In the town, take a shower, freshen up and find her." After that he vanished into the shadows. I walked out of the bathroom and into my chambers once again. The strange woman had woken up.

"Get out of my bed, it's time to leave I have things to do." Then I turned my back to go get a servant to set up new bath water. I had no male servants only female. I liked it better that way, so I wanted to get laid I had someone around and they all enjoyed it.

With water steaming I slipped in, and called for a servant to come wash my back, April came to help. She had golden hair that fell just right and a small frame. When she finished washing my back I pulled her back to me and into the water soaking her dress making it cling to her skin, then I kissed her deeply. She kissed back as she always did, then I ripped off her dress exposing her bare skin and pushed her on top of me. Then I placed my hands on her bare chest, and whispered into her ear. "You know what I want." And without another word she fulfilled my need. It was nothing, she was into it but I was not I just simply needed to rid a boner.

After my bath was completed I changed into my finest clothes and road into town on my horse. When I reached town everyone bowed down to me except one woman she didn't even notice me. Instead she was looking at some jewelry. "Good day my lady." She looked around not believing I was talking to her but someone behind her.

"Oh me? Hello, I am…Rose." She sounded like siren calling out to me. Inviting me in, luring me with every word.

"I heard you needed a place to stay for a night and I have just the place for you." I said with a wink but she merely moved on. This time eyeing a necklace, one I have seen before, on a former servant of mine. "Do you like it?" She nodded slightly.

"I have seen this before, but where?" I grabbed her hands and held them to my chest.

"Come let me buy it, and in return stay with me. You can have your own chamber and some servants of your own." Her eyes darted from the necklace then to me.

"You don't have to buy it, but you are right about me needing a place to stay. I will stay with you." Then I slowly pulled her away and spin her around to face me again.

"Well get upon my horse and I will take you with me, hurry it's almost dusk." She reluctantly hopped on my horse and we rode away with her behind me.

P.O.V Rose

I have never been on a horse before so this was an amazing offer. I held onto him tightly believing he would take me to his home. And he did it wasn't a mere trick. The place was surrounded by a wall to protect it and then a small mote. After we were inside the walls he helped me off his horse. I could see him clearly now, light brown hair with jade green eyes that shinned. He had a small build but it suited him well.

"Now Rose I will show you your chambers." He led me inside and showed me a giant room with a huge table, then a room where there was an extreme amount of books. Up the stairs was my chambers, there was a door three times my size that led into it. When I opened it up I was stunned by the room, a queen bed with what looked like sheets hanging over it making it look so very beautiful. "This is all yours and all you have to do is stay with me. Rose I have just met you and yet I want you." His words stun me.

"How can that be?" He didn't answer me but lead me to my bed. And sat me down then he finally replied.

"Get some rest; we will talk more in the morning." He kissed my forehead and left. I sunk down into the bed fighting the urge to sleep. But when I woke up I saw Athena at my bed side.

"You must leave. This is not where you belong. Adrian is not meant to be with him. Dimitri is meant for you."

I threw a pillow at her thinking it was a dream. "Stop lying he has just used me!" Then I rolled over to sleep again. And when I woke up the sun was out and shinning and four girls were in my bed. "Umm hi?" I wasn't sure what was going on.

"We hear Adrian has fallen for you. This will be a first, we must tell you that Adrian sleeps with many women and you will be next." One servant said as the rest gave me dirty looks.

"I do not plan on doing that I am not experienced enough I have never kissed a guy." The all looked at me stunned.

"Well than you must learn, you cannot turn him down." Only one of them would talk to me the rest looked like they wanted to kill me.

"But I do not know how." They all laughed at me. And all except for one left.

"Don't mind them they are jealous, they want to be his, he has slept with all of them and they want more. I personally do not." I sat up now and looked at her confused.

"Well they can have him. I do not want him." Dimitri popped into my mind. No I cannot think about him now.

"You do not? Or is it because you do not know how to handle him?" I didn't know how to answer her question.

P.O.V Dimitri

I woke up sprawled out across my bed with morning wood. I had dreamed of Rose being in bed with me. And soon it would be true; I would show her that she is mine. I sat up and called for a slave to set my bath. Then as I slipped in the bath I called for Rose she had been the cause of my boner and now she will be the one to get rid of it. After waiting several moments Rose did not show up so I called for Abby.

"Yes my lord?" She said with a bow

"Fetch me Rose I must use her." She looked scared as soon as I mentioned Roses name.

"She is not here. She ran away last night no one can find her. We have searched town and nothing has shown up." I stood up with rage how could this be! She was mine and she left me here, I must find her and bring her back once more. But first I had to solve a problem; Abby blushed as she saw my morning wood.

"Fetch me Karla." She would rid me of this. She knew exactly what I liked.

P.O.V Aphrodite

I went down onto the earth but I had to rid of my Goddess body for a mortal one. So I chose the first woman I saw, she had bright red hair that looked like fire and dark green eyes with a pale skin. She would do for what I wanted to just hoped that this body was not a virgin.

"Karla Dimitri has summoned you to help rid of something." Was this woman talking to me? I was the only other person around so it had to be me.

"Led me to him and I will make sure he won't forget." I said in a fragile voice. This woman led me inside and up some stairs, then to a giant chamber and into a bathroom, where I saw my darling Dimitri sit soaking waiting for me.

"Rid of my wood." He demanded. I happily jumped in the tub with him. He looked shocked at me. "I meant with your hands woman!" but I didn't listen came closer to him and untied my dress exposing my bare breasts, and he looked away. Then slowly I reached for his hand and placed it on my chest, he tried not to look at me. I climbed on top of him and turned his face toward me. Then I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Have your way with me! I want you." Then slowly I reached my hand under water and grabbed for him feeling it grow bigger in my hand. I was pleased with what I felt and took off my dress the rest of the way.

**And I cut off there! Sorry I'm not very good at those scenes and I'm not sure if I am allowed to write those anyways :P well here's what some of you wanted. Was this chapter good? **


	3. Chapter 3: All bout Rose

P.O.V Hades

Adrian has fallen for my trick taking Rose away from Dimitri. Now to keep Athena away from both of them, so she could convince them to be together. Adrian just needed to keep Rose happy and she would be his. But how would he keep her happy? I may need to help him in that department. I needed to visit him soon. If I didn't hurry he may lose her and then my plan will be destroyed. Why I didn't want anyone to have powers? All the other gods abuse their powers and they ridicule me. Only Athena will talk to me and be around me. My own wife left me, partially because Aphrodite wanted me and stopped at nothing to get me.

Once she had me I was like putty in her hands, bending over backwards to do her biding. All for the sex, that was all she wanted from me. Then after it lost its affects she went to my brother, causing him to cheat on his wife once again. She always ran back to Zeus after every god. And now that she has had them all she wants a mere mortal! It's driving me crazy, but as long as she has Dimitri then it won't matter.

P.O.V Adrian

I woke up from a dream involving Rose, which made sit awake for hours just thinking about her. Even if Hades was wrong about her making me live forever I wouldn't mind. Her looks drove my mind crazy, why wouldn't anyone else want her? Then I remembered someone else did, another man wants her. I have to prove to her that she is mine. Lying in bed alone made me feel empty so I called in a servant. "Paris! Come to my chambers!" I demanded. And within a minute she was there at the foot of my bed.

"Yes my lord?" She said with a grateful bow. I didn't want to sleep with her or anyone for once.

"The new woman, she is in the extra chamber. I want you to help me make her mine. I no longer want anyone else. Have the other girls help you convince her to be mine." I knew they would be jealous but if they knew I was in love they would understand. "In the morning make her feel welcomed." I rolled over my eyelids feeling heavier with every word. "Now go." And I turned towards the wall and slept.

P.O.V Dimitri

I had no idea what was going on but Karla walked straight into the bath with me. The more I fought her the more she wanted me, then I remembered nothing. My mind went blank and I was hers, she had her way with me. After the bath she left me, I felt empty and alone more than ever. I wanted more of her then none of her. My mind was spinning, I wanted Rose but then Karla kept entering my mind. I laid in my bed, wondering where Rose could be, she left me would she ever return? Then Karla entered my room, I quickly sat up.

"Karla I do not want you in here." She kept approaching me.

"Oh Dimitri I want you, I want more of you." I needed her gone so I could think.

"Karla le-" And before I could finish she was kissing me, leaving my mind blank. Rose was no longer a part of me. All I could think was Karla and her wonderful body.

I woke up in a bed all alone and sore. "Mmm?" I need to stretch more often. Where was Karla? No wait… what was my slave's name? I couldn't remember am I losing my mind? I needed to leave and go to town, get some air and think straight before Karla could come back.

P.O.V Athena

I was waiting in town Dimitri would be here soon which means I could catch him without Aphrodite clinging to him. I kept my head covered and I stayed low, I often visited the human cities to see how they view us.

"Excuse me ma'am? Can you help an old lady out?" I turned around to see an elderly lady covered in rags.

"Oh yes, I will help you. But for a favor, you must pray to the gods they have grown weaker and they will only help if you pray to them." Then I handed the elderly lady fifty drachmas. She smiled at me gratefully.

"Oh yes I will! Thank you Athena!" How did she know?

"You know?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes my Goddess, I pray every day and I would recognize the gods when I see one." With that she scurried off.

I went back to my shopping and waiting, Dimitri had to show up, I foresaw it. I looked towards the elderly lady again then heard a horse galloping in.

"Whoa! Whoa!" A deep voice shouted. It had to be Dimitri, as I glanced over I could see him getting off the horse. I quickly ran over to him, Dimitri looked tired.

"Young man, can I ask you something?" He looked at me and didn't respond at first just stared.

After several moments had passed he said. "Get on with it wench!"

"Are you missing someone dear?" His eyes widened.

"Yes I am, how did you know?" He looked straight at me now.

"I can't answer you but I can tell you that you need to find her soon, another man has her, soon he will try to claim her!" He gaped at my statement.

"No man can have her! Karla is mine!" Karla? Aphrodite must have gotten to him.

"Karla is not who I am talking about. Rose, remember her?" He shook his head furiously.

"Rose? Where is Rose?" Now he remembered.

"Adrian has her." Dimitri hopped on his horse and rode off not saying another word to me.

P.O.V Rose

The one girl would not leave my side that whole day telling everything I wanted to hear about Adrian. She told me her name was Paris, and that Adrian always talked to her about things, such as love and women. She showed me around the palace more, the gardens were beautiful.

"Adrian will want to have dinner with you," Paris said looking me up and down. "That outfit will not work though." She led me to my room again and opened my closet doors, inside there was the amazing dresses I have ever seen. "I think the red dress will look best on you." She pulled out a long red dress.

"It's amazing," I whispered.

"Now let's get you in it!" She pulled me and the dress away. "Now undress." This scared me a little; I have never changed in front of anyone.

"I um…I have never changed in front of people." I said shyly. But she didn't seem to mind, she unfastened my dress that I was already wearing. It slowly fell to the ground. Then she helped me slid on the new dress. It covered my chest, and legs. "I haven't had a dress like this since I was ten. I love it!" I spun in a small circle.

"Calm down I still have to fasten the back." Snapped Paris, then she pulled me towards her. As she fastened it I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Uhh it's a little tight." She turned me to face her; she adjusted the dress here and there.

"Well it looks perfect," she licked her lips then pushed me away. "Now um… Adrian wants you in the garden." She looked sad as I left the room. Heading down the stairs by myself felt awkward I had someone by my side all day now I was alone.

Adrian was waiting at the entrance of the garden. "Hello lovely." He took me by the hand and pulled me into the garden. "I have planned this night to be perfect." He held me close then spun me once. A table had been waiting for us in the rose part of the garden, "I thought we should be surrounded by a flower as beautiful as you, is that why your name is Rose?" I couldn't help but giggle no one has ever been this nice to me. Not even Dimitri, is he missing me? No I can't think about him now.

"You are a sweet gentle man." He pulled out my chair for me to sit down. We talked for little bit before the food was ready.

"Are you enjoying yourself here?" He said as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Yes I am, it is so beautiful." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well you should stay here longer, with me." He made wink towards me. I didn't know what to say so I turned to smell a rose. They were so lovely; they made me think of Dimitri. He used to tell me my skin was as soft as rose petals. The old Dimitri was so nice he would tell me nice things every day.

"I am hungry; do you think it will be much longer?" I asked trying to change subjects. Then I heard music, I couldn't figure out where it came from.

"Would you like to dance while we wait?" He stood up and grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the rose garden. He held me close, which made me feel safe. He suddenly stopped dancing cupped my chin in his hands and titled my head towards his.

** Well I tried to go from different views in this chapter was it any good? And sorry about not uploading in little while I had gotten in trouble, so that meant no internet. Well thanks for reading. J **


	4. Chapter 4: pushing and pulling

**P.O.V Rose**

I didn't know how to react at first but as his face drew closer it hit me, he was going to kiss me and I wasn't ready yet. I arched my back and put a hand in front of his face to push him away.

"Adrian, I don't want to kiss you. We haven't known each other that long. Wouldn't you like to know me more first?" he stopped and stared at me in disbelief but then didn't try anything again. He pulled himself away which made my heartbeat slow. I had no idea what he was going to do or say next.

"Rose I know this, but I want to make you mine. But… if you want to wait, then I will wait" he turned away from me, his back facing me. I reached out for him, but stopped myself. Was he being serious?

"We can still be alone with each other, but I want to know you more." He still had his back to me. Even when he wasn't looking at me I could still tell he didn't know what to do. His body shook then stopped completely.

"Come to my room tonight, don't worry about anything." Then he walked away without turning back towards me. Was he serious? When he was out of sight the chief brought out some wine and cheese, then a scrumptious looking meal. I had no idea what it was but I ate it anyways. I hadn't eaten anything the whole day so I didn't care what it was.

After my meal I headed out of the garden, my footsteps echoed along the path. I could smell the flowers blooming near me.

"Rose! Listen," a voice called out. I looked around no one was there, then when I turned back my way she stood there. Athena. "You need to leave this place!" she sounded scared. But why would a god be scared?

"Athena? What are you doing here? Gods usually never care about slaves." I couldn't stop the words from falling out of my mouth. I was almost shocked I called myself that. "I mean… Athena is there a reason you are calling out to me? Do you need something?" I said with a small bow.

She seemed annoyed. "Rose get out of here fast." She paused and stared into my eyes. "Dimitri needs you." I knew she was lying.

"He doesn't need me." I didn't want to hear anymore. I pushed past her, leaving the garden for sure.

"You love him!" she called out in a panic. "Another woman has him; she has him confused in what he wants. He wants you." I didn't let her words get to me as I left.

P.O.V. Adrian

How could she push me away, me! Of all people she told me she didn't want it was me. I would make her want me more and more. I had to leave before I said anything I would surely regret. As I headed inside I couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't ready. Maybe she didn't want me to hurt her? Maybe she really did want to know me more. Whatever the case was I didn't care I wanted her and I would get her.

In my chamber the mess from this morning sat there yet to be cleaned. This was starting to make me mad. They have missed too many things today, the kitchen, halls and now my chambers. Frustration was taking over me; I picked up my chest and tossed it over. I yelled for a servant to come to my chambers and clean. If Rose was going to be here later I want it clean. As they cleaned I left, needing time to get away I went into town.

The ride was longer than usual; I stopped a time or two to go to a pond or to just sit. Rose wouldn't leave my mind though. I wanted her, everything about her drove me crazy. Her dark brown hair that fell at her hips, her curves, and the slight tan that kissed her skin. Any longer away I would go crazy. I jumped on the horse and rode quickly back ignoring everyone in my path.

There seemed to be obstacles blocking my path. Like something was keeping me from her, and no matter how hard I tried to get away they would follow me. God had to be doing this it was unearthly. A tiger had popped out from behind a tree and chased me for miles. Tigers where not known to be here. Water flew through the sky building barriers to stop me. I had no idea if I would ever make it back to Rose.

P.O.V Dimitri

I couldn't go home after hearing the words of a god telling me that my love was with another man. Where did he live? How could I get her back? I rode off not knowing where to go. But then I saw a wall that caught my attention, and something told me Rose was on the other side. Nothing was going to hold me back; I have to get in there. But not today it would have to wait. I rode my horse around the wall; it made a giant circle with a draw bridge entrance.

I will have to come back soon, maybe within a day or two. There was a small trail; something was calling me down it. I had to follow it, the sun was setting and it was starting to get dark if I didn't leave soon then I might not find my way back. But I didn't care I went down it anyways, the sun slowly going down the horizon.

P.O.V Rose

I walked into Adrian's chambers and laid down on his bed. How could one bed be so comfortable? My eye lids slowly started to shut then I smelled a soft warm sent. I quickly opened my eyes hoping Adrian would be standing there. Instead I saw a young beautiful woman; she had golden hair and deep tanned skin.

"Hello love," she walked towards me, more like glided, her feet never touched the ground. "Can you do me a favor?" She stopped in front of me. Her sent was overwhelming.

"Um? Am I doing something wrong?" I sat up to look at her clearly. Just the sight of her hurt my eyes, she shined so bright, like a goddess. Who was she? "Who are you?"

She chuckled at my question, "I am Aphrodite and you my dear must do me a favor." She sat on the edge of the bed and looked into my eyes. "You must make love to Adrian, do you understand me?" it was like a switch went off, all I wanted was Adrian. She chuckled again, like she was reading my mind. "Once you do this you will understand who you are meant to be with."

Suddenly she was gone and I was back to lying down, I sat up gasping for air. Was that real? All I knew was Adrian needed to be here soon, I wasn't going to push him away any longer. I want him and only him, and once I have had him I will know for sure that he loves me.

** I'm so sorry this took a little while I have been busy with being me, but what do you think about this chapter? Too much, too fast? Btw with my writing style I like to add a lot of random crap so it just keeps changing or that's kind of how it seems lately but it makes sure you don't get too bored with it…. Yah tell me what you think.**


End file.
